


the last light

by chameleonchanging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Trafficking, Whumptober 2020, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: Plo isn’t human. In some places, that’s dangerous. Wolffe searches for his Padawan Commander at a black market.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	the last light

There are many places in the galaxy where being non-human is dangerous. Wolffe vows he’ll compile a comprehensive list the moment they get back to ship. If they get back to ship. If he doesn’t die of sheer terror before then - and he might well, if it turns out Plo’s already been sold to some brute with no scruples. 

He’d looked half-dead through the bars of his cage. An honest-to-gods cage, sized for a large dog, with Plo crammed in folded on himself, his neck secured to the floor with thick chains. They only needed him alive enough to regrow his skin and tusks. All the better if they broke his beautiful, stubborn mind first. The last glimpse of him Wolffe had before they loaded him into a transport is burned into his mind. He’d been crying. 

He paces down the rows of the warehouse market now, past tables of spice and racks of illegally modified blasters. There are animals too, rare birds and mutated beasts on display, hides spread out for inspection. Wolffe chokes down his nausea at the idea there are so many people who think of Plo in such a way and presses on. He just needs to find him. Just needs a location so General Tyvokka can send in the cavalry and tear the entire enterprise apart. A moment to transmit the success code, fifteen minutes for backup to arrive, and then all he has to do is keep Plo safe until they’re extracted. 

He nearly freezes. There he is - his brat of a Padawan Commander, still chained to the floor, limp and beaten. There’s a tag through his hand; he hasn’t got an ear to punch through. They’ve taken his eyewear from him; all he can do is peek out from under his arm into the harsh light, still too much for him as dim as it is. He sees Wolffe and his eyes widen just barely. He’s too hurt - too  _ weak _ \- to move. 

_ Help me, _ he whispers in Wolffe’s mind.

And he wants to, more than anything, but he can’t give himself away. It takes everything Wolffe has to turn away from him. As he does, Plo begins sobbing again. 

The clicking is faint in the din of the market, but it’s all Wolffe can hear. 


End file.
